


Fluffinson Account

by omeero



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omeero/pseuds/omeero
Summary: Missing Author





	Fluffinson Account

hi everyone, 

does anyone know what happened to Fluffinson?  
The account disappeared all of a sudden :(  
if anyone knows what happened or if it was a fluke thing please let me know.

I really hope it get back up, the work was amazingly good (


End file.
